It's what I want
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dom and Letty are in a fight over something Letty wants that Dom doesn't, or does he? One Shot.


Letty POV

"Letty wheres my boots?" I heard Dom ask me, but I was in no mood to talk to him.

"Letty?" Still not responding.

I hear him run up the stairs making his way to our room.

"Jesus Letty can you not hear me yelling?"

"I can hear you just fine." I said bitterly

"Ok, so where are my boots."

"I don't know Dominic, why don't you make yourself useful for once and fucking look!" I yelled walking to the bathroom and slamming the door.

"What is your problem!" Dom yelled opening the door that I just slammed.

"Why do you fucking care! You don't care about anything but yourself."

"Letty, for fuck sakes you've been giving me nothing but attitude for three goddamn days, now do you care to tell me whats making you act like such a bitch"

"Fuck you" I said with tears in my eyes and pushing past him to leave the bathroom.

I walked back into the room pulled out my suitcase and started to throw my clothes in.

"What are you doing!" Dom asked clearly shocked that I was trying to leave him.

"What does it look like, I'm leaving!"

Each article of clothing i threw in Dom pulled right back out.

"You're not fucking leaving Letty"

"Are you deaf or stupid? Or both because I just said I am, now move!" I yelled with tears threatning to fall.

"Why are you doing this Letty" He asked softer this time.

"Because I am, I'm done, I can't do this anymore." I said sounding defeated with tears running down my face.

"Baby, talk to me whats going on?" He said wiping my tears and rubbing my arms.

"I hurt too much and I can't go through this anymore."

"Go through what Letty, whats hurting you."

"Dom, I want a baby and you don't. I love you, yes. But I want a family I don't know if I can give that up anymore."I cried my heartbreaking.

"Let, why do you think I don't want kids?"

"Becasue when we were at Mia and Brians and I was playing with Jack I said wouldn't it be nice to have one of our own, and you said 'I don't think kids fit our life' "

"I didn't mean I didn't ever want them."

"Well do you?" I asked hopeful

"Well, I, I, I don't know." He said rubbing his head

We sat there in silence both confused. I wanted kids, I know I don't seem like the mother figure, but ever since Mia had Jack I felt a bond with him and whenever Dom and I babysat him I was overjoyed. I loved feeding him, playing with him, hearing his little laugh. I loved his face when he learnt something new, I loved telling him bedtime stories, I loved him telling me stories about what he learnt at school. I loved him, and I would never admit it outloud but I was jealous of Mia, I loved hearing Jack say auntie but I wanted someone to call me mommy too.

"I'm not going to force you to have a child, but it's what I want. So I need to do this for me." I said breaking the silence.

"I'm scared Letty"

"Of what?"

"Being a dad, Letty I meant a baby wouldn't fit our lifestyle you know car chases, crazy British dudes trying to kill us. I didn't mean I didn't want a baby. You know how amazing my dad was, I can't measure up to that. I don't want to have a kid and completley fuck up its life."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that thats what you were scared of" I asked rubbing his cheek with my hand.

"It never came up, and I didn't know how much it meant to you."

"Baby, I wouldn't have said that wouldn't it be nice to have one of our own if I didn't think you'd be a good dad. I see you with Jack, you are so careful and attentive to him. You even drive the speed limit when we take him for the weekends. That little boy looks up to you so much, and you even watch Elmo on Saturday mornings. You would be an amazing dad Dom don't ever think otherwise.

"I don't want to screw the kid up"

"You won't. I mean we will probably screw up but I think we can do it."

"You really think we can do it?"

"I do" I said truthfully

"Well them, lets make a baby" He said picking me up bridal style

"Really!" I said smiling from ear to ear

"Well yeah, half the fun of being pregnant is trying to get you pregnant" He winked and I smack his chest lightly.

We wasted no time getting eachother undressed and soon our moans were filling the room.

"Oh god Dom don't stop!"

My legs were on his shoulders and I was pulling him close.

"Ah fuck, yes!"

"I'm gonna come" I yelled and I felt Dom reach between us and rub my clit

"Oh oh oh oh, yes baby, yesyesyes! Ungh ooh Doooom" I was yelling his name.

I felt him bite my shoulder and kiss my neck, something he did when he was about to cum.

"Cum baby, oh god Dom" I whispered in his ear,

I felt him release himself inside of me with a growl.

"Jesus, I think I'm going to like trying to make a baby" I said exhaustedly

"Me too" He said kissing me lightly.

3 months later

"Letty come down for breakfast Mia, Brian and Jack are here."

"Coming" I said tiredly. I felt terrible lately I think I caught that flu Mia had a couple weeks ago . I pulled myself out of bed and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning sunshine" Mia said cheerfully yet sarcastically.

I sat at the table in front of an empty plate and Mia placed two slices of bacon on my plate and two slices of toast, that was fine. Then, she placed a sunny side up egg right in the middle, it was runny, and slimey and oh my god.

I abrutly stood up from the table placing my hand over my mouth and running to the bathroom to vomit.

I was throwing up when I felt a hand pull my hair back while the other rubbed my back.

"You ok babe, you've been sick for a two weeks. I think you should go to the doctor." He said concerned.

"I'm fine, I just caught Mia's flu." Her ears must've been ringing because as soon as her name was mentioned she appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, shes not shes been sick for 2 weeks, and shes been exhausted."

"Dom, can you go get her some ginger ale?"

Dom left leaving Mia and I alone.

"So, when was your last period?" Mia asked me

"What?"

"When was your last period."

"Well todays the 26th I had it, wait.. I didn't have my period this month."

"Last month?"

"I can't remember"

"I'll be right back" Mia said leaving me alone in the bathroom alone.

She came back 10 seconds later with her purse, she reached in and handed me a box.

"Take this"

I looked at the box Mia gave me, and handed it back.

"Mia, I can't be pregant. I don't feel pregnant."

"And what exactly does being pregnant feel like."

"Well I don't know but I don't feel a connection you know."

"Let, I didn't feel a connection with Jack either I just felt sick, now take the test." She was about to walk out and let me pee on the stick when I stopped her.

"Mi" She looked back at me.

"Can you stay?" She smiled at me and sat on the counter.

I peed on the stick and we waited for what felt like three days until I looked at the stick. I showed Mia and we both had the same look on our face.

I opened the door to go back to the dining table where Dom, Brian and Jack sat. I walked right over to Dom and sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

"I feel great" I smiled at him looking in his eyes.

"Good" He said rubbing my back.

"But, it won't last for long" He looked at me confused, then I pulled the stick out of my pocket and placed it in front of him.

He looked at me then the stick and smiled.

"Really?" He asked with excitement.

"Really, we're going to have a baby!"

I couldn't help it, I started to cry and he kissed me.

"A baby!" Jack yelled, I laughed and wiped my tears.

"Yeah, come here" I picked my nephew up placing him on my lap.

"Wheres da baby auntie?"

"In here" I said pointing to my still flat stomach.

"You ate the baby!" My nephew asked shocked.

"No silly, you'll find out out when you're 30"

My nephew looked at me confused then started to talk to my tummy.

"Hi baby, my name is Jack, I hope you get here soon cause I want to play, I have lot's of cars and you can use some too!"

"You are going to be the best big cousin ever, you know that"

"Yup!"

7 months later.

I was sitting at home because Dom banned me from the garage, so I was completley and utterly bored. I decided to watch a movie. About half way into it I felt a gush of liquid between my legs, I looked down and noticed that my water broke. I was very calm for some reason, so I texted Dom letting him know.

 ** _'Hey babe, water broke.'_**

 ** _'I'll be right there!'_**

 ** _'Take your time, I'm good'_**

While I waited for Dom I decided to clean the house, I started to do some laundry and put dishes away.

"Baby! I'm here, you ok?! Let's go ! I'll get the baby bag! Wheres the car seat!?" Dom said frantically running around the house like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Babe, calm down we're good. Let me finish putting these dishes away and we can go." I replied calmly.

"DISHES! Letty are you crazy! You're having a baby!"

"It's ok, we have time."

After Doms pleads of trying to get me out of the house we finally left to the hospital.

"OW!" I yelled as another contraction hit me.

"Fuck, Dom this hurts" I cried.

"Shh baby, I know, it's ok"

"Don't you dare fucking shush me, you do not know the pain I am in, you are the one who did this to me!"

"Where is my ice!"

"Right here baby" Dom said handing me the ice.

"Where is that fucking doctor with the epiural!"

"I'll go find him" Dom said running out of the room.

"Look man my wife shes going crazy like that baby is hurting her and making her freak out she needs the epidural shes never been in this much pain is this even normal?" Dom asked in a panic.

"I'm guessing it's your first sir?" The doctor smiled

"Yeah"

"It is very normal for your wife to hate you right now, she is up next for the epidural."

"Okay, thank you"

"Did you get it!"

"Hes coming babe, just relax" He said rubbing my back.

"Dominic if you want to live you will NOT tell me to relax again."

I finally got the epidural and then it was time to push.

I squeezeed Doms hand. Hard.

"You're doing great baby, one more push c'mon baby" He said pushing the hair out of my face and wiping my tears.

"You are never touching me again! Do you understand Dom!"

"I understand baby"

"Just one more push Letty the head is out, let's get the shoulders too." The doctor said

"One, two, three, push!"

"Agh!"

"Alright, he is out!" The doctor said. While a loud cry filled the room.

"He, it's a boy" I cried and smiled. While Dom kissed me and held me as best as he could.

"We have a son baby, a son"

"Alright dad do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked handing Dom the scissors.

I watched him cut the cord while they took our newly born son off to get cleaned up.

I can't believe I am now a mom, and Dom is a dad. We're parents.

"Alright here he is" The doctor said handing him to me.

"He is perfect" I said cooing over my son wrapped in a blanket.

"So perfect." Dom and I looked at our son in awe.

" I am so proud of you momma" Dom said kissing me again.

"I can't believe we have a son" Dom and I chose to not know the sex we wanted it to be a surprise.

"What should we name him?" He asked me

1 hour later Mia, Brian, and Jack quietly knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Mia said cheerfully with pink and blue balloons since she didn't know the sex yet.

"Hi" I said with a smile on my face, I was laying in bed holding my son with Dom laying next to me.

"Hey guys congratulations" Brian said who was holding Jack

"The baby here auntie!"

"Yes monkey, the baby is here."

"Everyone we would like you to meet Bodhi Anthony Toretto"


End file.
